


The Way It Should Be

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Michael's thoughts at the end of season 5.





	The Way It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: FYI: I'm very Anti-Michael and Lindsay.  


* * *

Michael’s POV

 

I could only stand by and watch, as my best friend turned into someone I didn’t recognize. Brian said that it was what he wanted. He wanted to change, and become a better person.

 

I think that’s bullshit. Brian wanted to try and impress Justin. Well, we all see how well that turned out. Justin took and took from Brian, until there was nothing left.

 

He stole Brian’s heart, and used him for his money, to attend PIFA. Sure, Justin might have gained some points for staying with Brian during the Stockwell incident, but don’t think I don’t know the truth.

 

Justin doesn’t love Brian, and my best friend is better off with the twink living in New York. Sure, Brian looks like he misses the blonde, but it is better that things are this way.

 

The two of them never would have worked out. Justin made Brian change so much, that it was only a matter of time before things hit the fan. I mean, come on. Do you honestly think that Brian Kinney would ever get married?

 

It’s been a long time since I’ve had Brian to myself. Ever since Justin came into our lives, and when he was with Brian, the two of them were together a lot of the time.

 

It’s strange, for some reason, Brian let Justin go to New York. I mean, if he had really loved Justin, then Brian would have asked him to stay. Well, it doesn’t matter now.

 

The good thing is that Lindsay was finally able to find something to break them up. Brian can do so much better, that is, if he really did want to change. Somehow though, I just can’t see Brian giving up being the Stud of Liberty Avenue.

 

It’s hard, always wanting something, and never being able to have it. When Justin left for New York, I figured that Brian and I would finally be able to be together. There was nothing and no one standing in our way.

 

That’s when Brian surprised the crap out of me. Brian told me that he liked Ben, and that he didn’t want Ben to get hurt because of my fantasy that I’ve had of him for years.

 

All I know is that I’m glad Justin is gone. If I had known from the start, that all it would take would be a review in a paper about his art, then I would have gotten him out of our lives sooner.

 

I would have written a fake review, and sent it to him. Then Justin would have left for New York sooner, and wouldn’t have hurt Brian. I thought that Brian was just joking when he claimed to love Justin.

 

I thought he was just trying to get a laugh. However, after the bombing happened, Brian told Justin that he loved him, and asked the blonde to marry him. When they had actually begun to plan the wedding, I figured that Brian was just lying.

 

For some reason, he felt guilty about the bombing, and the fact that Justin was inside the building when it happened. What hurts, is that so were the rest of us, and I was actually hurt.

 

Did that stop Brian and Justin from taking their sweet time to come and see about me? No, it didn’t. They acted like pair of dating teenagers who were separated for the summer, and now that school has started again, they no longer wanted to be apart.

 

It makes me sick that after all these years; Brian still doesn’t realize that he and I should be together. Sure, I’ve got Ben, Hunter, and Jenny, but everyone knows that Brian, my best friend, is the most important person in the world to me.

 

Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now. Brian hasn’t been answering any calls from ‘the family’ ever since Justin left. Whenever I go over, he kicks me out. I can’t believe that Brian is still upset that Justin left.

 

He should know better by now, that this is the way it should be. Brian is never going to change, and some piece of ‘blonde boy ass’ isn’t going to make him change. Even though that is what everyone would like to think.

 

The End.


End file.
